


Саванна-не-у-моря

by Melis_Ash



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Angst, Flint in Savannah, Gen, Ghosts, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 03:34:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14035299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melis_Ash/pseuds/Melis_Ash
Summary: Билли находит его в Саванне.





	Саванна-не-у-моря

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Зимнюю Фандомную Битву 2018. Бета rose_rose.

Билли находит его в Саванне. Не в той, что у моря, — желая убежать подальше, Флинт забрался очень далеко. Но даже тут Билли его нашел. Билли и... Флинт сглатывает. На Элинор все то же зеленое платье, да и вообще она не сильно изменилась — все такая же упрямая и прущая напролом к своей цели. Только вот теперь, если смотреть на неё слишком долго, начинаешь видеть просвечивающие сквозь женскую фигуру предметы.

— Ты должен мне денег, — напоминает ему Элинор. Флинт сказал бы — почти ласково, если бы не мрачный блеск в глазах да жесткая складка в углу рта. Под её пристальным взглядом ему неуютно. — Много денег, большой такой сундук. Половина в нем моя — мы ведь вместе начинали это дело.

Билли усаживается за стол и щедро наливает себе рома в пустую кружку.

— Притомился я за тобой таскаться. Так далеко от моря ни в жисть бы не поперся, если б не эта вот, — он кивает в сторону своей призрачной спутницы. — Всю плешь проела. — Билли и правда начал лысеть, да и вообще изрядно сдал — над поясом выступает брюшко, лицо все красное от регулярных возлияний, веки набрякли. А ведь красивый был парень когда-то, девицы из борделя заглядывались. 

Все они в прошлом были получше качеством, с этим не поспоришь.

— У меня их нет, — монотонно, как заклинание, повторяет Флинт. Он припоминает, что говорил это прежде много раз, и — кажется даже, именно Элинор? Или Джеку Рэкхему? Или Роджерсу? Или другим голодным призракам, которые имеют к капитану Флинту длинный счет (в одном Флинт уверен — желающих спросить с него немало). Как неудобно, их много, а он один, на всех не хватит. Он пытается вспомнить всех, но то ли их набралось такое множество, что они не помещаются в памяти, то ли он стал слишком стар. Припомнить, были ли среди них Миранда и Томас (считают ли они, что он виноват перед ними), Флинт тоже не может — и последнее больнее всего. 

— Брось, — усмехается Элинор. — Я знаю, они у тебя. Отдай мне мою долю. Мне и моему мужу нужны деньги.

Флинт удерживается от язвительной реплики, что Вудсу Роджерсу уже ничего не нужно — разве что отпущение грехов, — потому что тот несколько лет как гниет в земле на кладбище в Нассау. Но сам-то Роджерс так не считает, скоро, небось, опять заявится требовать деньги, от которых ему уже никакого проку. Что ж, они и при его жизни расходились во мнении на важные вопросы. Интересно, спрашивает себя Флинт, если бы он сказал Элинор правду тогда, у дома Миранды, преследовала бы она его сейчас с таким упорством?

— Билли, сделай милость, убирайся отсюда, — просит Флинт так вежливо, как может. Больше всего ему хочется врезать Билли Бонсу от души (у Билли, скорее всего, такое же желание), но он слишком устал, чтобы воплощать этот порыв в жизнь. 

Билли, однако, смотрит на него как-то странно — не зло, а чуть ли не жалостью.

— Я-то уберусь... — печально роняет он. Черт его знает, что он хочет этим сказать.

— Мы партнеры, — Элинор берет Флинта за руку, и пальцы у неё слишком теплые для покойницы — кажется, он даже может почувствовать, как пульсирует кровь под кожей. — Или были партнерами, когда все это началось. Не смей. Мне. Врать. Где деньги? — Ногти Элинор сильно, до боли, впиваются ему в кожу, и она смотрит на него очень долго и очень пристально, пока Билли допивает остатки рома из кружки. Флинт внезапно все вспоминает в таких подробностях, которые предпочел бы не помнить.

Они все были мертвы — Элинор, Рэкхем, Роджерс, Вейн, Хэл Гейтс, Тич — все, кто приходил к нему и спрашивал с него за прошлое. Одним он должен был денег, другим — Нассау, третьим — еще что-нибудь. Однажды к нему пришла Мади, и это было хуже всего — она была мертвая, с неё капала вода (холодная, какая бывает в Бристоле зимой), и её трясло от гнева. «Он мне изменяет, представь себе. С этой сучкой, которую выкупил у Брюстера, — сказал, она отлично готовит. Я отказалась от всего ради него, а он променял меня на какую-то кухарку. „По крайней мере, она умеет улыбаться“, — сказал он. — Мади уронила голову на руки и разрыдалась. — Я только хотела наказать его. Хотела, чтобы он почувствовал». Флинт тогда растерялся и только смотрел на неё беспомощно (где же это было? в Чарльзтауне? в Порт-Ройяле? в Бриджтауне? Он совсем потерял счет городам), не зная, что сказать. После этого он и подался в Саванну-не-у-моря — он надеялся, хоть там Мади его не найдет.

Флинт открывает рот, чтобы признаться, где сокровища (что угодно, лишь бы не видеть этот хоровод лиц перед глазами, особенно Мади, только не её), но Элинор рядом с ним уже нет. Там, где она только что сидела, — пустота, только тонкие красные полумесяцы расцветают на запястье.

— И вот так каждый чертов раз, — ворчит Билли, качая головой. — В следующий раз ты уж решайся побыстрее. Может, хоть от одного из них избавлюсь. — Он допивает ром прямо из горла. — До чего ж дрянное пойло, прости господи. Ну, я пошел. Надо теперь искать попутчиков, чтобы убраться из этой чертовой дыры. 

Флинт хочет окликнуть его, потому что как бы он ни был зол на Билли, оставаться одному совсем тошно, ему нужен собутыльник и много рома, чтобы вытеснить из памяти лица мертвецов, но пальцы проходят сквозь горло бутылки, и он вспоминает, что и сам умер на острове Скелета. Последним, что он видел, было лицо Джона Сильвера (если его и впрямь так звали) и дуло его пистолета. 

Сильвера — это Флинт помнит отчетливо — среди призраков точно не было.


End file.
